The Big Ponyville Problem
by Starlight420
Summary: When two new ponies are selected to go with Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville, ponies start disappearing one by one! With the help of her new friends, will Twilight be able to solve this pony catastrophe!#BadSummery
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY! All rights go to Hasbro.

**Hello! This is Starlight420 and on this chapter I'm just going to be explaining the two new OC's I'm putting in the story. There is going to be one Mare and one Colt.**

**The Mare is named Princess Starlight and she is a new princess like Twilight. Starlight's appearance is like Princess Luna but a little younger with Golden Wings, Her body and Horn are White, She has a Flowing mane that is Aquamarine with Gold Streaks, she also has Golden Hooves, and her Tail is fully Aquamarine. Her Cutie Mark is a Golden Shooting Star**

**The Colt is named Bluemoon and he is a Baker. Bluemoon's appearance is like Big McIntosh but his Mane and Tail are Blue, His body is Silver and His Hooves are Silver as well. His Cutie Mark is a Loaf of Bread.**

**Since I did this little Note I'm going to do an introduction and the next chapter will be Chapter 1.**

Princess Celestia stood as a Golden Chariot pulled by two Sky-Blue Pegasus landed in front of her. A Mare Unicorn and A Colt Earth Pony stepped out, the Mare looking very nervous. They both bowed to the Princess and stood, their eyes almost closed.

"Hello." They both said in unison, their mouths only moving an inch. Princess Celestia nodded and Slowly moved out of the way so the ponies could walk through into the castle. The Mare hesitated before walking in, the Colt following. Celestia smiled when the Mare's uneasiness vanished when she saw the throne. She walked all over, mouth agape, and then stopped by a window and looked over at the entire city.

"Wow…Oh! Sorry…" She quickly moved back over to the Colt and stood facing the Princess.

"Shall We?" The Alicorn Princess asked, and the Mare nodded. All at once, Celestia's and The Mare's horns glowed, and a blinding flash shown around the room.

In that very moment, a ghostly figure watched at the palace doors, the guards unconscious on the floor. The figure's eyes flashed Blood-Red, then the object sunk into the shadows, almost as if it was never there at all.

"You'll never be safe from my wrath, I will ALWAYS find you…" The figure voice sliced through the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle sat on her bed, books piled all around her. She smiled widely and opened the first book, Elements of Harmony-A Reference Guide. Today was her day to read all the books in her library!

"Here we go!" she said, and her horn glowed, and the book opened. Pages flipped by the thousands and books were tossed over and over. On her 37th book, Twilight's eyelids dropped and her magic flickered out. She instantly dropped her head down, and snoring could be heard. Spike opened the door and tapped Twilight lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh? Wha-? Oh! Hi Spike!" Twilight, now fully awake, smiled at her Number 1 Assistant. She got up and wobbled slightly, but managed to stay up.

"What did you come in here for?" Spike's hand shot up, and there sat a letter from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Twilight's eyes held a look of confusion before slowly using her magic to open the letter.

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

Canterlot has a two new visitors that come from another land. A Colt and A Mare. I would like you to take these two ponies as I see you can help them become welcome with your friends, as seeing that the Mare is very shy. I have sent them to stay with your family. My sister would also like you to try letting them meet your friends one at a time. I would like you to come to Canterlot as soon as possible to pick them up. I'm hoping to see you soon

Signed,

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna

Twilight stood for a moment before setting the note aside and standing up. Spike looked up at her, confused.

"Well? What did it say?" He asked impatiently. Twilight picked him up and set him on her back.

"We have to go to Canterlot. The Princess Requests it. She says to come as soon as possibl-!" A loud crash was heard from downstairs, and Twilight shot up her eyes very surprised. She teleported down and was not surprised to see Rainbow Dash in the middle of the room, looking very dazed. Twilight helped her back up.

"Rainbow…Why did you crash into my house? Applejack isn't trying to do Applebuck Season all alone again is she?" The Cyan Mare shook her head and answered.

"I'm trying to escape Pinkie Pie! She is driving me CRAZY! She's not here is she!?" Rainbow Dash looked around wildly. She finally calmed down and stood up.

"If you're trying to get away from Pinkie, I would be happy to take you to Canterlot. The Princess called me apparently, there are two new ponies there and she wants me to help them feel welcome with you guys as well, of course." Rainbow's eyes Filled with excitement and she hugged Twilight…multiple times.

"Then lets go!" Dash grabbed Twilight pulled her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The Canterlot Train pulled up into the station, and Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie hugged Twilight and Rainbow.

"Are y'all sure we can't go along? We'd be a mighty fine help!" Applejack asked, and Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all nodded.

"Sorry girls, but Princess Luna requested that I only take one pony at a time. Don't worry, you'll all get to meet her!" Twilight said, and then her and Rainbow boarded the train and left for Canterlot.

Twilight knocked on the door of her old home. The door opened, and Twilight Velvet stepped out. Her eyes widened when she saw Twilight, and she came up and hugged her daughter.

"It's so great to see you, Twilight! Your father and I haven't seen you since the coronation! Oh! And Rainbow Dash! Hello to you too. Come In, Come In." She led them to the Living Room and they all sat down.

"So, what did you come here for Twilight?" Velvet asked her daughter .

"Princess Celestia said that you have two visitors, and she sent me here to pick them up and take them to Ponyville. Could you tell me where they are now?" Twilight Sparkle asked, and Rainbow nodded. Velvet nodded and walked up the stairs. When she came back down, a Colt Earth Pony was following her.

"Everypony, this is Bluemoon. He's a Baker. His sister will be coming down in a moment. She's finishing packing up." Bluemoon walked up to Twilight and they shook hooves. Then he turned to Rainbow and shook hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I hope to learn a lot here." Just as he finished, a soft but also very

Forceful voice cut through the air.

"Bluemoon? Could you help me, please? This is very heavy…" Bluemoon turned around and walked up the stairs. When he came down, a Mare was following him. Rainbow's eyes widened when she saw the Mare Unicorn. She instantly blushed and looked down. Velvet spoke up again.

"Everypony, this is Starlight. She's Bluemoon's brother." Starlight slowly walked up and shook both Twilight and Rainbow's hooves.

"Are you both ready to go?" Twilight asked the two, and they both nodded and followed the Violet and Cyan Mare out the door.

Once again, a shadow was hidden up against the wall, and this time the eyes flashed a Dark Violet.

"I will find you…You can't escape from ME…" And the figure disappeared away from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok then, Starlight, Bluemoon, what do you want to do once we get to Ponyville?" Twilight asked the two ponies, and they look at each other before answering.

"We would like to meet your friends, 'Tia said that they were very nice." Starlight answered, and didn't notice Rainbow Dash staring directly at her.

"Ok then! Rainbow, you can introduce Starlight to Fluttershy and Applejack, and I can introduce Bluemoon to Rarity and Pinkie Pie, and then we can switch." Rainbow blushed madly and nodded, leading Starlight out of the train and straight to Fluttershy's Cottage. Twilight got out with Bluemoon and led him over to the Carousel Boutique.

* * *

Rainbow Dash knocked on Fluttershy's door, trying really hard not to look at Starlight.

"Dang it! Why does she have to be so CUTE!" Rainbow thought, and is relieved when Fluttershy opens the door. She smiles widely at Rainbow, but her eyes widen when she sees Starlight and hides behind her door. Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes and grabs Fluttershy, pulling her out.

"This is Starlight. She's new and would like to meet all our friends, she's not gonna hurt you…" Rainbow whispers, and Fluttershy's eyes return to normal, and she walks out, holding out a hoof.

"Hello…I'm Flutter…" Starlight nods and extends a hoof as well.

"Hello Fluttershy, I'm Starlight! Nice to Meet You…" Her hoof comes back when she sees Rainbow staring at her, mouth agape.

"You know what she's saying? It took me like 8 times to figure out her name was Fluttershy!" Starlight and Fluttershy looked at each other, then burst out laughing, Rainbow soon joining in.

* * *

Twilight and Bluemoon walked into The Carousel Boutique, only to find Raity hard at work on a new dress.

"Secuence goes there, Ribbon goes there, WAIT! No Ribbons! Oh…!" Rarity turns around and is surprised to find Twilight and Bluemoon there. Bluemoon and Rarity lock eyes, their hearts beating madly.

"Rarity…This is Bluemoon, he's new here…" Twilight waved her hoof in front of Bluemooon's face, but he still just stood there, staring intently a Rarity. Twilight face-hoofed and hit the ground.

"Well, THIS is going to take a lot of talking and possibly large amounts of magic!" And with this her horn started to glow.

* * *

"What is going on in there?" Lyra thought as she walked by The Boutique, where loud crashing could be heard.

* * *

Starlight and Rainbow Dash quickly came upon Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack and her brother, Big Macintosh, were bucking trees in the North Orchard.

"Yo Applejack! There's someone I want you to meet!" Rainbow called, and Applejack wiped her forehead with her hoof before galloping over. She quickly took Starlight's hoof in her own, shaking it madly.

"Howdy! 'Am Applejack! Nice to meet 'ya." Even when Applejack let go, Starlight's hoof was still shaking madly, until Rainbow Dash came over a pushed it down. Starlight glanced gratefully at Rainbow, then turned back to the Orange Farm-Pony.

"I'm Starlight. I've been assigned by the Princess to came to Ponyville with Twilight. So, do you run this entire Orchard?" Applejack's eyes became glossy, like she was having a flashback, but then quickly returned to their normal color. She shook her head, and then answered.

"No, No! 'Ma family and I run this Orchard together. There's Big Macintosh, 'ma brother, 'ma little sister Applebloom, and Granny Smith." Starlight's face filled with confusion, then pointed to Applejack.

"Where are your p-?!" Rainbow Dash quickly shoved her hoof in Starlight's face, turning her words in muffled sounds. Rainbow chuckled nervously before addressing Applejack.

"Sorry AJ…We have to get going to Twilight's…See Ya!" And with that Rainbow quickly dragged Starlight down towards the town.

* * *

"I still don't see why you had to blast me in the face.".

Twilight and Bluemoon were walking down the streets, having Twilight finally gotten Bluemoon and Rarity apart. Half of Bluemoon's face was burned, and by the looks of it, he was not happy. Twilight glanced nervously, and then her eyes glinted when she saw SurgarCube Corner.

"OH! There's SugarCube Corner! Now we can introduce you to Pinkie Pie!" She swiftly grasped one of Bluemoon's front hooves, and pulled him into the shop. Right when she got in, she was surprised by the loud noise that erupted in the room. All at once, a large Pink Blob shot itself right a Bluemoon, causing him to scream.

"IT'S ON MY FACE! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He was running around wildly, accidently crashing into the giant counter of treats. Twilight's horn erupted in a Lavender glow, and the Pink Blob was detached, and then dropped to the ground. Bluemoon instantly stopped, and then dropped to the ground as well.

"Pinkie! That's not how we greet a new person!" Pinkie Pie stood up, grinning happily. Her mane was even crazier than normal, do to her attaching herself to Bluemoon. She bounced over to the still-shaking colt, and then tapped him on the back.

"HI! Sorry 'bout that! I guess I got a little carried away with your party! I'm Pinkie Pie!" Bluemoon hesitated, but then put his hoof up as well, bumping it with the Pink mare's.

"Sorry Bluemoon, I forgot to tell you that Pinkie Pie here loves to greet new guests by throwing them a party…" She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"And you're probably gonna be stuck here for another hour or two, so you might as well just make the best of it…" Bluemoon sighed, then slowly got up, staying closely to Twilight and away from Pinkie.

"All right everypony! LET'S PARTY!" The music started up, and Bluemoon sighed once again before following Twilight and Pinkie into the crowd of ponies.


End file.
